¡Te Odio Uzumaki Naruto!
by NeSLY
Summary: Sasuke odia a Naruto, lo odia con todas sus fuerzas. Lo odia. Y todo el mundo sabe. Pero lo que no sabe todo el mundo es la verdadera razón por la que Uchiha Sasuke odia tan fervientemente a Uzumaki Naruto.


¡Te Odio Uzumaki Naruto

**¡Te Odio Uzumaki Naruto!**

Uchiha Sasuke tiene la vida perfecta. Es guapo. Es exitoso. Tiene una familia estable a pesar de que no se lleve bien con su hermano, tiene amigos normales por lo menos a sus ojos. No tiene novia por que no quiere cargar con alguien que lo ande vigilando todo el día, aunque quizás es por que no ha encontrado a nadie que merezca ocupar ese lugar. En resumen Uchiha Sasuke es estable. Es un hombre de negocios que no tiene nada que pedirle a la vida, por lo menos nada que él no desee.

Solo hay un punto que le arruina su perfecta vida. Un punto rubio. Un maldito espécimen existencial. Uzumaki Naruto ¡Oh Dios como lo odia! Es el ser más insoportable que ha conocido en toda su vida, es gritón, es impulsivo, es tan altruista que le provoca nauseas cada vez que lo escucha hablar de las penas por las que pasan los otros seres humanos ¿Por qué a él deben importarle los demás?

Uzumaki Naruto también tiene una vida perfecta. Y es eso lo que él más odia. ¿Por qué una persona como Uzumaki debe tener una vida perfecta como él? Él se ha esforzado por todo lo que tiene, lo ha obtenido con esfuerzo. En cambio Naruto, Naruto toma la vida como si todo fuera un chiste, sonríe por todo, ayuda a todos y comparte sus triunfos con todos, definitivamente lo odia.

¡Ah! Pero Uzumaki Naruto está casado. Y eso no debe importarle, es más Sasuke piensa que ese no es un tema a considerar, Yamanaka Ino tan solo es una mujer ingenua que ama o cree amar a Naruto tan solo por la belleza del rubio, lo ama por que el rubio la trata como una reina no solo por el dinero sino por que en serio la trata de aquella manera con estúpidos apodos como 'princesa' 'amor' 'cielo' ¡bah! Para Sasuke esas no son más que idioteces, odiaría el día en el que lo trataran de esa manera.

Pero esas no son las razones por las que odia esencialmente al rubio, claro que no, la razón principal quizás sea el que tenga que verlo a diario, el que tenga que escuchar sus risas, odia sus gestos, odia que siempre relacione con tanta facilidad con los demás, sobre todo odia cuando se va de vacaciones por largas semanas con su esposa.

+--+

Sasuke odia las muestras de cariño, los abrazos, los besos, las palmaditas en la espalda, no importan lo que busquen demostrar, no importa si intentan trasmitir cariño, alegría o pena. Sasuke simplemente las odia, odia que invadan su espacio personal, lo que hagan los demás lo tiene sin cuidado, sus conversas, sus platicas o lo que sea que hagan no le toma importancia, sin embargo hoy sin saber por que al escuchar la voz de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo no pudo evitar prestar atención.

-¡bienvenido amigo!- Sasuke detiene sus pasos al ver como Kiba uno de los empleados de la empresa se acerca a Naruto abrazándolo amistosamente -¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-

-excelentes- la sonrisa de Naruto hace aparición y Sasuke recuerda de inmediato que también odia esas sonrisas

-pues claro con la mujer que tienes por esposa cualquiera pasa una perfectas vacaciones- los dos ríen por unos segundos por lo que el Uchiha decide que lo mejor es alejarse. No desea oír como elogian a la modelo que tiene el rubio por esposa.

Cierra la puerta de su oficina y comienza a revisar los planos que tiene dentro, sumergiéndose en el trabajo, olvidándose de Naruto, olvidándose de que había regresado, olvidándose de cuanto lo odia, por lo menos unos minutos.

+--+

Sasuke odia las fiestas. Y su rostro contraído en uno de fastidio no hace más que rectificarlo. En sus manos tiene una invitación para la fiesta de fin de año que al parecer estará a cargo del matrimonio Uzumaki – Yamanaka, pero tiene que ir, esta a punto de recibir un importante asenso y lo más seguro es que tenga que haber una que otra plática con sus jefes, suspira resignado a tener que asistir aunque sea para hacer acto de presencia.

Los días cercanos a la dichosa fiesta todo el mundo en la oficina parece no hablar de otra cosa, que la ropa, que la comida, que la bebida, que la música, y Sasuke entonces se fastidia, incluso sus amigos planean ir a pasarla bien un rato, pero lo que a Sasuke realmente le incomoda no es ir a la fiesta sino tener que ir a la fiesta que organiza el Uzumaki.

+--+

Es 31 de diciembre y Sasuke arregla su corbata frente al espejo, traje perfecto, aspecto perfecto, peinado perfecto, colonia perfecta. Todo en su lugar. Pero aún así Sasuke detesta tener que aparecerse en esa fiesta, ya ha llamado a sus padres para desearles un feliz año, al igual que al idiota de Itachi, aunque muy a su manera con un sincero 'espero que el pavo se te atore en la garganta' recuerda perfectamente la risa de Itachi y como le había dicho que el también lo quiere. Eran hermanos, Itachi lo conocía, no podía esperar más de Sasuke.

Conduce con tranquilidad casi esperando que realmente pasara algo, que se yo… lo que ocurra primero como que un ebrio al volante se choque contra su auto y lo desvié del camino para así tener una excusa para faltar, pero nada de eso ocurre y suspira silenciosamente al estacionarse frente al edificio moderno y elegante que se posa frente a sus ojos.

+--+

Sasuke odia bailar. Y odia las risas y el comportamiento estúpido que produce el alcohol. Siempre ha creído que todo los que llegan y se emborrachan no hacen más que convertirse en el payaso de la fiesta y eso antes sus ojos. Es simplemente patético.

Conversa durante varios minutos con algunos socios de la empresa, sintiéndose cómodo hablando de política, la bolsa de valores y los negocios, con una copa en la mano para beber su contenido de vez en cuando, ajeno al resto de empleados que bailaban y bebían como si no hubiera mañana ¡Ja! Pareciera una fiesta de adolescentes, pero ¿Qué mas podía esperar de una descerebrada modelo y de un idiota como el Uzumaki?

-atención, atención- ve a Naruto parado sobre una improvisada tarima hablar por el micrófono deteniendo por unos momentos el ruido que había, oh si por que lo que estaban bailando no podía considerarlo música, la música era agradable a los oídos, pero para Sasuke eso que hace unos momentos salía de los parlantes no era más que ruido –acaba de llegar la banda ¡así que todos a divertirse!-

En unos minutos la música volvió esta vez cortesía de un grupo que se estaciono en la tarima donde hace un rato había estado el rubio, y la música esta vez con más fuerza se instaló en el lugar, el permaneció con varios de sus amigos apenas conversando durante varios minutos, hasta que la acostumbrada pareja 'sorprendentemente' comenzó a bailar en el centro de donde se encontraban los demás.

Sasuke odia llamar la atención de los demás, pero era obvio que para el matrimonio 'feliz' aquello era parte de su vida, Naruto e Ino bailaban tan bien, tan juntos y tan coordinadamente que cualquiera pensaría que sus pasos eran parte de una coreografía, siendo admirados por los demás, envidiados por otros y odiados por uno.

+--+

Sasuke odia las despedidas y más si es de gente a la que no aprecia. Por eso decide marcharse antes de las tres de la mañana cuando ya todo el mundo está entrando al estado de ebriedad en el que ya no recordará lo que le sucederá después de esas horas, sale con paso tranquilo sin despedirse de nadie, nadie lo merece, conduce un par de minutos antes de estacionarse en un pequeño lugar donde se podía apreciar el mar.

Se arrima en el barandal y deja que sus ojos oscuros se pierdan en el horizonte, y antes de darse cuenta ya ha comenzado a amanecer, la oscuridad se ha marchado y los indicios de un nuevo día acompañado por supuesto por un nuevo año, un nuevo año para continuar odiando a Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke muchas veces piensa que Naruto ronda demasiado en sus pensamientos, y esta es una razón más para odiarlo.

+--+

Sasuke odia el ascensor de su departamento, es lento, suele detenerse, es pequeño y lastimosamente por eso es que siempre lo utiliza, por que el resto prefiere el otro ascensor y mientras pueda viajar solo hasta su piso, lo seguirá usando sin ningún problema.

Abre la puerta con tranquilidad y observa a un cuerpo oculto por las sombras de su departamento y apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba desde la ventana, lo observa tranquilamente apoyado en la mesa, con su camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, con la corbata cayendo de sus hombros y con la leva colgando de uno de sus dedos, a pesar de que no puede distinguirlo bien, sabe perfectamente que está sonriendo, y lo odia por eso.

-demoraste- su voz tranquila molesta a Sasuke por lo que tan solo cierra la puerta –ni un poco desarreglado Sasuke ¿Por qué siempre tienes que lucir tan impecable?- la mano de aquel hombre lo agarra de la corbata haciendo que se acerque lentamente hacia él

-por que no soy como tú- la cristalina risa del otro provoca que el estómago de Sasuke se contraiga, odia su risa.

Un jalón más y sus labios se han encontrado otra vez.

+--+

Sasuke odia ser débil. Y se siente débil por dejarse arrastrar por la pasión de esos labios, para él eso es debilidad, mientras lo besa, mientras acaricia su piel, se siente demasiado bien, siente una escapatoria que sabe que no existe pero aún así se aferra a ello. Pero luego, cuando la pasión ha pasado, cuando la euforia tan solo es un recuerdo, se observa desnudo junto al otro cuerpo y se siente asqueado. Asqueado por no poder detener de una buena vez por todas todo esto.

Un gemido por parte del hace un momento lo besaba en el cuello lo saca de sus pensamientos, y como siempre, como cada vez que lo tiene entre sus brazos. Uchiha Sasuke deja de pensar. Empieza a abrir la camisa azul oscuro del otro con una fuerza que jura haber escuchado algunos botones salir volando, se deshacen de su ropa con desesperación, entre besos, caricias cortas. Pero ni una sola palabra.

Sasuke siente su corazón latir desenfrenadamente a cada momento que siente el cuerpo debajo suyo estremecerse. Le encanta oírlo gemir de esa manera, por que sabe, por que está seguro que nadie más consigue aquello, la luz de la mañana se vuelve a cada momento más intensa marcando que en cualquier momento la luz del sol estará en su máxima expresión.

Y Sasuke sonríe. Sonríe como solo lo hace cuando está junto a él. Ligera y casi invisiblemente pero sonríe. Sonríe por que sabe que los primeros detalles de un nuevo día, de un nuevo año las ha pasado junto a él, en su cuerpo, recorre con sus manos cada centímetro de aquella piel. Cada gemido sabe que es para él.

-ah… Sasuke…- un gemido bloquea sus sentidos y sabe que ha llegado al final por la forma en que ese cuerpo tembló entre sus brazos al alcanzar ese exquisito punto de excitación

-Na…Naruto…- Sasuke odia que su voz suene tan necesitada, justo como acaba de sonar en estos instantes, pero no puede evitarlo, su cuerpo acaba de elevarse a un punto en el que ya no es conciente de lo que hace ni mucho menos de lo que dice, por unos segundos su mundo ha dejado de existir.

Sasuke odia la respiración pausada de Naruto a su lado. Puede sentirlo tranquilo seguramente ya durmiendo y suspira sin poder evitarlo, lo observa con los ojos cerrados, desnudo a su lado, e inconcientemente pasa una mano por el brazo del Uzumaki. Definitivamente lo odia.

+--+

Sasuke odia la vida perfecta de Uzumaki Naruto, por que ante los demás y ante los ojos del mismo Naruto, él no cabe en su precepto de perfección.

Sasuke odiaría que lo trataran con apodos estúpidos, por que sabe que esos le corresponden solamente a Yamanaka Ino, no a él, detestaría que lo tratara como a ella.

Sasuke odia tener que verlo a diario, odia sus risas, sus gestos, odia que siempre se relacione con tanta facilidad con los demás, por que sabe que con todos es igual menos con él, por que en la oficina ellos se ignoran, por lo menos Naruto lo ignora, pero Sasuke lo odia.

Sasuke odia a Naruto cuando se va de vacaciones por largas semanas con su esposa, por que lo extraña, y eso provoca que llegue a odiarse a si mismo.

Sasuke odia las muestras de cariño, los abrazos, los besos, las palmaditas en la espalda, por que sabe que Naruto jamás las tendrá con él a menos que estén a solas y con una cama a unos cuantos metros. Sasuke odia las muestras de cariño por que Naruto nunca las tendrá con él frente a otras personas. Sasuke odia las muestras de cariño, por que las necesita.

Sasuke odia las fiestas y peor si es organizada por Ino y Naruto, por que sabe que todo lo que hay en ella fue un pensamiento conjunto de los dos, por que todo aquello les consumió tiempo juntos a los dos rubios, tiempo que el hubiera querido pasar con Naruto.

Sasuke odia bailar, por que con la única persona que quisiera hacerlo, jamás lo haría, y por que él se ve incapaz de pedírselo así sea a solas.

Sasuke odia llamar la atención, por que ya está acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido incluso ante la mirada del mismo Naruto.

Sasuke odia la despedidas tiene miedo de que algún día ese momento llegue a su vida junto a Naruto.

Sasuke odia que Naruto esté en sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo, por que se siente patético, por que no puede pensar en nada más mientras el rubio siempre tiene alguien en quien pensar.

Sasuke odia el ascensor de su departamento por que fue ahí donde empezó todo, fue ahí donde se besaron por primera vez, apasionada y desenfrenadamente como siempre había sido su relación.

Sasuke odia la sonrisa de Naruto por que lo hace estremecerse.

Sasuke odia ser débil, nunca lo ha sido y por eso lo odia, por que Naruto es el único capaz de lograr ese estado en él aunque no se de cuenta de ello.

Sasuke odia la respiración pausada de Naruto a su lado, por le hace creer que realmente se siente cómodo a su lado, que realmente está con él por que hay una pizca de cariño en su interior hacia él.

Sasuke se odia a si mismo, se odia por que siempre ha sido frío ante los demás, siempre ha demostrado ser orgulloso, pero cuando tiene a Naruto en frente. Todo desaparece, y se odia por que sabe que jamás nadie lo entenderá.

+--+

El brazo de Naruto se aferra a su cintura y Sasuke observa como acomoda el rostro sobre su plano estómago, el sonido incesante de un celular comienza a invadir el silencio de la habitación, y Sasuke sabe muy bien que no es el suyo, busca con la mirada el dichoso aparatito y lo ve cerca de la cama por lo que tan solo estira el brazo y lo toma, lee el nombre que se refleja junto a la palabra llamando y arruga el entrecejo 'Ino-chan' no lo piensa demasiado y apaga el celular, por hoy no quiere que ella interfiera.

Observa a Naruto levantar el rostro un poco adormilado aún y decide esconder el celular bajo la almohada -¿Qué fue ese ruido?-

-mi celular- miente descaradamente, peor su relación nunca se ha basado en ser completamente sincera –ha sido mi hermano seguramente para fastidiar por eso no le he contestado-

-eso no es bueno Sasuke, una llamada siempre es importante ¿imagínate si es algo grave?-

-hay personas que solo llaman para fastidiar- replicó molesto antes de dirigir su mirada por la ventana.

-bueno si no vas a contestar apágalo entonces que tengo mucho sueño- nuevamente sintió al Uzumaki aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras él permanecía todavía sentado arrimado contra el espaldar de la cama, unos segundos después Naruto se había dormido otra vez.

+--+

Sasuke odia a Naruto por que lo hace hacer cosas que el jamás haría, lo odia por que él las hace sin que él se las pida, lo odia, lo odia infinitamente, lo odia como nunca llegará a odiar a otra persona.

Pero sobre todo Sasuke odia a Naruto por no darse cuenta de lo que está empezando a sentir.

Sasuke lo odia por que para Naruto esto tan solo es un juego.

Sasuke odia a Naruto. Lo odia por que se ha enamorado de él.

**+-FIN-+**

_Hola, les cuento que siendo sincera me he enamorado de este fic, humildemente creo que este es el mejor que he hecho y me siento muy orgullosa de poder publicarlo y de que ustedes lo puedan leer. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí. ¡En serio estoy feliz! _

_Sé que el final es… no se como describirlo, pero a mi me encanta. Espero que ha ustedes también les haya gustado, un beso._

_NeSLY_


End file.
